Estoy embarazada
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: ¿Qué hacer cuando Kyoko llega un día y te informa que está esperando un bebé? ¿Cómo reaccionan algunos de sus conocidos o cercanos?


Hola de nuevo! Estaba por actualizar pero tenía la cabeza llena de cosas... era como un parto de quintillizos así que me puse a vaciar tooodo mi cerebrito... entre todo ello nació esta historia; ya he dicho que odio subir capítulos largos pero quería subirla toda en un único episodio... y acá se los dejo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen completamente a Yoshiki Nakamura, no a mí

* * *

 **ESTOY EMBARAZADA**

Los de TBM decidieron hacer un nuevo programa de variedades que divirtiera mucho al público. Generalmente se trata de artistas en situaciones divertidas o ridículas y esta vez decidieron que seleccionarían un artista y éste le tomaría el pelo a sus amigos y cercanos del mundo del espectáculo, lo que sería grabado y emitido en el programa. Para la prueba, le hicieron solicitud a un miembro de Love Me, ya que Kyoko estaba trabajando en dicha cadena televisiva, fue ella la que realizaría el show inicial y le pidieron que no lo contara a nadie exceptuando Sawara (quien estaba al tanto de las actividades del departamento) para mayor éxito del programa.

Al explicarle en lo que consistía la broma, le dijeron que tenía que soltarles la expresión: 'estoy embarazada' en el corto diálogo que tendrían y tomando en cuenta con quienes se relacionaba, la lista de los sorprendidos quedó así: Kanae y Amamiya, Fuwa Sho (ya los habían visto juntos algunas veces así que pensaban los demás que como mínimo eran amigos o conocidos), Yashiro y Ren. Y teniendo listas las víctimas, comenzaron.

Kanae y Amamiya

Estaban bebiendo un café tranquilamente cuando Kyoko dice:

-chicas tengo que decirles algo….la verdad es que… estoy embarazada

Ambas escupieron su café y se quedaron en silencio por un momento... no habían palabras pero sus expresiones lo decían todo: Amamiya parecía petrificada procesando mientras que Kanae parecía furiosa, como si quería matar a alguien…. Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos ambas soltaron un:

-Eres una completa idiota

Y a Kanae no le bastó eso sino le dijo:

-Dime por favor que esto es una broma… no puedo creer que seas tan estúpida, es más, todo el tiempo estás hablando de que soy tu mejor amiga y por qué no me contaste nada? Ni de que alguien te gustaba, ni de que te acostaste con alguien… esa es tu manera de mostrar amistad? Si no me das una explicación razonable aquí y ahora olvídate de mí y nuestra amistad tan unilateral porque parece que soy la única que cuenta todo mientras tú te guardas los secretos para ti sola.

-Pero Moko san…

-Nada de eso- Interrumpió Amamiya- primero necesito hablar yo...no te has puesto a pensar en tu futuro verdad? Te dije que eras mi sempai en el departamento y hasta te admiraba pero ¿de verdad te tomas tu trabajo en serio? ¿piensas que esto es de ir a darte un acostón con cualquiera, aparecer embarazada y seguir como si nada? ¿no entiendes lo que es la industria del entretenimiento?

-Y además, no nos dices quien es el imbécil que no pudo tener sus cosas en su sitio o al menos usar protección….

-Bueno… esto… no me maten pero…

-¿Tan malo es? Oye, a ti no te golpeo por como estás pero el tipo en cuestión no se escapa y..

-Señoritas... – Fueron interrumpidas por un joven- disculpen la intromisión pero…

-FUISTE TÚ? -Gritaron ambas

-No… interrumpí porque creí que Kyoko no estaba a salvo con ustedes y quería decirles que esto es para un show de variedades, así que ¿pueden sonreír para la cámara?

Sus sonrisas más parecían escalofriantes que agradables, se notaba que se estaban conteniendo a penas la furia

Fuwa Sho

Había sido invitado a una entrevista en TBM y cuando salió se encontró con Kyoko sentada cerca de las escaleras… ya que no desperdicia la oportunidad de molestarla, se acercó adonde ella estaba

-Vaya, ver a quien prometió aplastarme sentada como una mendiga, me hace pensar en cómo han caído los niveles del mundo de la actuación

-Cállate estúpido tu que sabes las razones por las que estoy aquí.

-Te habrán despedido por idiota ¿no es así?

-Pues todavía no me despiden si es lo que crees… aunque no creo que tarden en hacerlo –añadió bajito, pero lo suficiente para que Sho escuchara…tenía que hacerlo realista para que él cayera en la trampa –

-Ahh así que sí hay posibilidades, y esta vez que hiciste? O al fin se dieron cuenta de lo inútil que eres? – y al verla 'preocupada y muy afligida' sintió la necesidad de comportarse diferente – vamos, no creo que sea tan malo; si incluso te las arreglaste para tratar con Saena san que era más difícil que un trabajo

-Es que estoy embarazada

-…

-…

-ES QUE PUEDES SER TODAVÍA MÁS IDIOTA? CREÍ QUE HABÍA VISTO SUFICIENTE DE TU ESTUPIDEZ PERO LA HACES MAYOR! después de jurar arrogantemente que no te enamorarás y que tu trabajo es lo único, vas a abrirte de piernas con cualquiera? dime… fue ese imbécil? te enamoraste de él ¿VERDAD?

-Claro que no! Es más, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre esto, ni siquiera sé porqué te lo estoy diciendo si no importa qué me suceda, tú no tienes nada que ver con mi vida y…

-Claro que tengo que ver! Es por mí que viniste a Tokio y…

-¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? Vine por mi voluntad y te recuerdo que entonces no importó lo que me pasara así que no veo porque razón hoy sería diferente

-Yo sé que te traté mal y lo siento…sí me importas, sabes lo que dirá Saena al saberlo? Esta vez te borrará del registro como te amenazó… y siento que en parte es mi culpa… Dime quien es el que te hizo esto y yo…

-Te dije que ya basta idiota! ¿Por qué te culpas por esto? Piensas que con ello solucionas todo? Y si te digo quien fue ¿Qué harás? Un escándalo más?

-Y encima lo encubres! Dímelo maldita sea!

-Disculpen la interrupción- nuevamente el chico al rescate de Kyoko…estaba pensando que si así serían todas las reacciones de exageradas y si al finalizar el día estaría con cada parte de su cuerpo en su sitio –

-Tú ¿Quién carajos eres? Que yo recuerde esta plática no incluye a más, así que te vas por donde viniste porque…

-Esto… yo soy de TBM y estamos haciendo esto como parte de un programa de televisión así que, nos podría dar una sonrisa para quienes lo vean?

Sho sonrió… pero bastante forzado, recordó que su imagen lo es todo y si le soltaba un 'púdrete' o algo parecido que tenía a punto de salir, echaría al traste la imagen encantadora que tiene con sus fans…pero ya se las cobraría… con esa miserable de Kyoko que lo involucró en esto; y él tan preocupado que había estado… ya vería esa infeliz

Yashiro y Ren.

Iban por los pasillos tranquilamente cuando vieron una Kyoko con aspecto hundido en la cafetería; al acercarse escucharon pequeños sollozos y la vieron ¿llorando? Ella tenía reacciones exageradas a veces pero esto era peor…algo debió suceder así que tomando lugar a su lado suspiraron, tratando de encontrar la manera de preguntar sin molestar.

Kyoko por su parte, había decidido actuar así porque ante Tsuruga san como actor reconocido, fácilmente se habría delatado de otra manera, así que entró en el personaje de una chica embarazada con sus planes futuros arruinados y acá estaba llorando y todo… lo que le daba ventaja porque al agacharse podría ocultar mejor el rostro.

-Mogami san ¿Qué te sucede? Si es algo en lo que necesitas ayuda sabes que acá estamos para ello…

-Sí, Kyoko chan puedes confiar en nosotros… ¿Puedes decirnos que te pasa?

-Gracias… sniff… sucede que… sniff… me acabo de enterar… sniff… sniff… que estoy embarazada

Yashiro y Ren intercambiaron miradas con los ojos muy abiertos, como queriendo confirmar que ambos escucharon lo mismo… Luego en los ojos de Ren se dibujó una tristeza y desilusión tan profundas que cualquiera diría que acababa de morir su ser más preciado… Yashiro estaba muy impresionado pero encontró voz para decir

-Estas segura?

-Si

-Y... ¿Qué piensas hacer? Sabes que no es cosa cualquiera y tú empiezas a ser reconocida en tu trabajo, pero esta es una industria muy competitiva y bastante despiadada… de ser conocido esto, te harán un escándalo y dudo que puedas continuar como hasta ahora

-Lo sé pero todavía no sé qué voy a hacer

-Mogami san –Ren encontró su voz aunque bastante débil- Ya se lo dijiste al padre del bebé? ¿Se haría cargo de ustedes? –No podía decir ¿Quién es? Aunque moría por hacerlo- si es alguien del espectáculo también quizá…

-Mira Kyoko chan, lo primero que debes hacer –Yashiro interrumpió a Ren, porque conocía su debate interno y aunque él también quería saberlo, quizá no era lo más prudente por ahora- debes ir con el Presidente y después ya veremos que sucede

Kyoko sólo continuaba llorando… la verdad, le dolía estar engañando a su sempai de esa manera, sentía que era como jugar con él o traicionarlo y estaba llorando por el miedo a su reacción futura

-Bueno Mogami san, quieres que te acompañemos? Sabes que no mentíamos cuando te ofrecimos ayuda y más cuando es algo tan complicado…

-Esto, disculpen la interrupción –De nuevo el joven, sentía que si no interrumpía lloraría Tsuruga Ren, cosa que le causó muchas interrogantes que después trataría de resolver- esto es una prueba para un show; así que a pesar de todo, me podrían regalar una sonrisa para quienes les verán en el programa?

Eso fue como una baldada de agua fría… fue un alivio que Kyoko no estuviera embarazada pero tampoco era para estar felices; Yashiro hizo un intento bastante penoso de sonreír pero se convirtió en una mueca de pánico idéntica a la que tenía Kyoko al ver la sonrisa deslumbrante, cegadora y aterradora de Ren cuyo significado solamente ellos conocían… oh oh… Ren estaba muy molesto…. esto prometía problemas, muchos problemas

Al finalizar y emitir el vídeo, le pidieron a Kyoko que hablara sobre su experiencia con la prueba y sus impresiones, a lo que ella se puso a reír y dijo:

-Creo que tengo mucho que explicar a quienes sometimos a prueba, y quien sabe si salga ilesa luego… quizá tendré que suplicar perdón a algunos para que no me retiren su amistad…

* * *

No soy muy fan de esos programas, porque en vez de sonreír quisieras golpear a quien te hace la broma... por eso, casi no los veo así que no sé si realmente exista uno como esto que plasmé. Pero quería hacerlo desde que la idea me llegó de ver a los amigos y cercanos a Kyoko pasando un apuro y queriendo cobrárselo después... Espero sus opiniones, tomatazos, chanclazos, o impresiones sobre esta pequeña locura...

Como siempre, gracias a quienes leen y comentan... me hacen el día!

P.D. No sé si habrán notado, pero soy fan de los finales abiertos, a veces me dicen: 'le hizo falta' o 'continúa' pero me encanta dejar un final que quede a la imaginación del lector. Lo siento por quienes no están bien así, pero siempre he pensado que hay probabilidades infinitas en una historia, dependiendo de pequeños detalles... si me enredé explicando, pueden pedir explicación luego jajajaja

Saludos!


End file.
